Child's Play 3
'''Child's Play 3 '''is a 1991 American supernatural slasher film. It is the third installment in the Child's Play franchise. The film is written by Don Mancini, and directed by Jack Bender, with Brad Dourif returning as the voice of Chucky. Although released only nine months later, the story takes place eight years in 1998, following the events of 1990's Child's Play 2. Plot Eight years after Chucky's second demise in the Play Pals factory, the Play Pals company has recovered from bad publicity brought along by Chucky's murder spree and resumes manufacturing of the Good Guy dolls. The company revives the abandoned factory (where Chucky's mutilated body still remains) and starts releasing a new line of Good Guy dolls. However, in the process, the workers accidentally mix Chucky's blood into a vat of plastic. Since the soul of serial killer Charles Lee Ray still inhabits the remains, the mixture of the plastic and his cursed blood causes Chucky to revive. Chucky is unwittingly given to Play Pals' CEO Mr. Sullivan, whom he kills with a variety of toys. Meanwhile, 16-year-old Andy Barclay, still troubled by his past encounters with Chucky, has been sent to Kent Military Academy after having failed to cope in several foster homes. Colonel Cochrane, the school's commandant, begrudgingly enrolls Andy but advises him to forget his "fantasies" about the doll. Andy befriends cadets Harold Aubrey Whitehurst, Ronald Tyler, and Kristin De Silva, for whom he develops romantic feelings. He also meets Brett Shelton, a lieutenant colonel who routinely bullies the cadets. Shortly after Andy arrives, Tyler is asked to deliver a package to his room. Tyler realizes that the package contains a Good Guy doll and, excited, takes it to the cellar to open it, only to have Chucky burst free from the package. Remembering the rule that he can possess the first person who learns his true nature and that he has a new body, Chucky tells Tyler his secret, but just as Chucky is about to possess him, they are interrupted by Cochran who takes the doll away. Cochran throws Chucky into a garbage truck, but Chucky escapes by luring the Garbage Man into the truck's compactorand crushing him. That night, Chucky attacks Andy and tells him his plans for taking over Tyler's soul. Before Andy can attack Chucky, Shelton comes in and takes the doll from him. Andy tries to get the doll back by sneaking into Shelton's room, but Shelton catches him in the act. Upon realizing the doll has vanished, Shelton suspects it stolen and forces all the cadets to do exercises in the courtyard as punishment. Andy unsuccessfully tries to warn Tyler about Chucky. At one point, Chucky lures Tyler into playing hide-and-seek in Cochran's office, where he attempts to possess Tyler again. However, they are interrupted by Kristin and Ivers, moments later, Cochrane himself. When the cadets leave, Cochrane is suddenly confronted by a knife-wielding Chucky. The resulting shock causes Cochrane to suffer a fatal heart attack. Chucky later kills the cruel camp barber Sergeant Botnick by slashing his throat with a razor. Despite Cochrane's death, Sgt. Clark declares that the school's annual war games will proceed as planned, with Andy and Shelton on the same team. However, Chucky secretly replaces the blank paint bullets of the Red team with live ammunition. When the simulation begins, Chucky accosts Tyler. Tyler stabs Chucky with a pocket knife and flees, trying to find Andy. Chucky then attacks Kristin and holds her hostage, attempting to lure the teams into fighting each other to save her. Chucky forces Andy to exchange Kristin for Tyler. Suddenly, the Red team descends upon the area and obliviously opens fire with their live rounds, with Shelton being killed in the crossfire. Amidst the chaos, Tyler makes a quick getaway, but before giving chase, Chucky tosses a live grenade at the quarreling cadets. Recognizing the danger, Whitehurst bravely leaps on top of the grenade and sacrifices himself to save the others. With no time to mourn his friend, Andy heads off in pursuit of Chucky, with Kristin close behind. Eventually, the chase leads the group into a fake haunted house at a nearby carnival. Tyler tries to get a security guard to help him, but Chucky kills the guard offscreen and kidnaps Tyler. In the ensuing melee, Chucky shoots Kristin in the leg, leaving Andy to fight Chucky alone. When Tyler is inadvertently knocked out, Chucky seizes the opportunity to possess him, but Andy intervenes, shooting him several times. Enraged, Chucky attempts to strangle Andy, but Andy uses Tyler's knife to cut off Chucky's hand, dropping him into a giant fan which mutilates him. Afterwards, Andy is taken into custody by the police for questioning, while Kristin is rushed to the nearby hospital. Cast * Brad Dourif as Chucky * Justin Whalin as Andy Barclay * Perrey Reeves as Kristin De Silva * Jeremy Sylvers as Ronald Tyler * Andrew Robinson as Sgt. Botnick * Travis Fine as Brett Shelton * Dakin Matthews as Col. Cochran * Dean Jacobson as Harold Aubrey Whitehurst * Donna Eskra as Ivers * Burke Byrnes as Sgt. Clark * Matthew Walker as Major Ellis * Peter Haskell as Mr. Sullivan * Terry Wills as Garbage Man Deaths Trivia * Brad Dourif's least favorite movie in the series. * The only film in the series to not take place In the same year as it was released in. * The first film in the series that Chucky uses a gun as a weapon. * The scene where Chucky replaces the paintball bullets was originally written as a blood bath scene. * Jonathan Brandis was considered for the role of Andy Barclay. Category:Films